5th Year Return
by MysticQHBarrel
Summary: Sequel to last episode. After 5 long years Edward finds a way to return to his family, friends, and a love he never told. Though, things don't go as planned as he ends up falling into the enemy's hands.EdWinry..Al(too young)MustangHawkeye
1. Default Chapter

For those of you reading my other story Ties that Bind I will finish that! I am just having a little writer's block for the last chapter so I started this new story up in hopes of getting out of it. For those of you not reading Ties that Binds this is my first Full-Metal Alchemist fic. I own the last series of the show and have already seen the ending. I hated it! I know I shouldn't be upset cause it happens to at least most anime runs. Just like in Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, and others. The endings just suck they really aren't endings at all! So for all of you who have not seen the rest of the series it is kinda a spoiler. I don't mention a lot but there is some reference to it. The beginning is really what happened at the end of the series, both Edward and his father were transported to the time when World War 2 began. The rest is mainly what I think the sequel should consists of if they make it. I can't wait to see what the movie is going to be about!

Disclaimer: I do not own or will I ever own Full Metal Alchemist...I just got pissed at the ending and decided to make up my own sequel!

5th Year Return

I order to gain, something of equal or more value must be lost to obtain. This is the first rule of alchemy and is that of the world. This is what I thought true, until a time with out alchemy. I had studied so hard to learn the law of alchemy day in and day out only to find were there is no alchemy there is no one law. I am still not quite sure of why Dad and I ended up here, in this odd era, but one thing is for sure I will find a way to return. 

Many people are like my father and I coming from some different sub-space. Though, many have tried and failed in attempting to find a way home. Many have given up their desperation to return, but most don't seem to want to return. They would rather stay in this blood shed dimension, fighting, slaughtering, and destroying all that they touch. To me this is hell. Though, the people here call it World War 2. They tell me this is not the only massive war that has been held here but another just like it. They say this is what happens when one influential person wants to gain more power, he spreads hate and deceit to everyone. Making brother turn on brother, friends betray one another spreading destruction and blood through out the land. This in turn powers the person who fed the malice. The more hate he can accomplish the better his chance of power. This person has a vision of a perfect world. He spreads false lies of impurities on different races until it bleeds through the minds of those nearby. Soon they become his followers in an effort of creating the perfect being. Those thought to be inferior are trapped and slaughtered like rabid animals, gunned down unmercifully for having the wrong color hair or eyes, or worst how they believe. Although, he may be one man others around him either respect or cower in fear. My father seems avid in stopping this person's armies but I am searching a for a way out of this hellhole.

I learned about a physicist named Kip Thorne who has theories about a fourth dimension, the era my father and I came from. He too, was a citizen of our era; though he was not an alchemist he led a peaceful life learning all he could of science and nature. He left a daughter, wife and friends and is avid to return to them. I feel his longing to return home for I left my only family, my brother and a love that was never told. I miss them both, as well as friends and will do anything in my power to return to them as well. I left my father four and a half years ago to set out on a journey to become Kip's apprentice. He welcomed me warmly inviting me into his home and we diverse over possibilities. He told me his theory of passing back to the fourth dimension. Telling me that if we could locate a wormhole which consists of two black holes whose throats are led by a tunnel that they would connect two regions of space and two regions of time. And if we trapped trap one of the black holes that would comprise the mouths of the wormhole then it would be conceivable to transport preferably at speeds near the speed of light. The moving black hole would age more slowly than the stationary black hole as the tunnel through the wormhole because of time dilation. Eventually, the two black holes would become unsynchronized existing in different external times. From there we could enter the stationary black hole and emerge from the wormhole in to the fourth dimension. Because wormholes are rare and usually a great distance into the stars we have been creating a machine to travel through space. He calls it a rocket. With enough energy it would blast us from the planet's ground launching us out of the atmosphere and into space. Jet-propelled boosters would work as an engine allowing us to pilot through space. All the research has shown that the theory is feasible but the laws of quantum physics reveal the wormholes to be quite unstable.

Many sleepless nights I have spent reading book after book comprehending and analyzing each area of study. General Relativity seems to stem around Kip's theory making it seem just in reach. Newtonian Cosmology, Special Relativity, Einstein's General Relativity, and Quantum Interpretations are a few more of the books retaliated in the science of time travel. The wormhole theory is feasible with most of the laws of physics within each book.

I was not the only one seeking out Kip's knowledge but a few others as well. Most seemed just fascinated with going to a different dimension, time traveling as they call it, but a few of us knew what waited us in the dimension; our homes. To us it was not just a time travel adventure but a way home to our old lives and out of this god forsaken place. Though, something kept nagging in the back of my head, I had seen one of these people before in my era and it had not been a pleasant out come. But everyone had changed when they came to this dimension having a new name and new physical appearance. That gut feeling would never leave me alone the closer we got to completing and testing our theory. Some thing was going to happen; something terrible was going to happen and soon. I confronted Kip about it when the rocket was completed. I told him what I thought and who I suspected. He then told me not to patronize my colleague or anyone else for that matter. He said I would become like the person who started the war, spreading lies and suspicions to others. He said until I had real proof everyone is considered innocent until proven other wise. That is the way of the land proof had to be evident in order to accuse someone of an atrocity. If all people respected that law then this war would never have started. I knew I would get no were with Kip as he finished his lecture. I stated my apologies as I grumbled to myself leaving the room.

I lay in my bed that night with my arms behind my head as I pier at the white chipped ceiling, though I did not see it. Flashes of images from my past reeled through my unfocused eyes. Days of my child hood played back like films as I watch from a distance. There were three of us running and playing by the river. It was my brother and I, and our neighbor. We would impress her with our alchemy making her things. Though, the first time we used alchemy before her she got scared and started to cry. I remembered the fights my brother and I used to have most of which were about who would marry her. My brother won many times in those battles but I think he knew how she felt. Our other fights were about our father those were always the worst. He would always see the good sides in our father situation were I could only harbor hate and deseet against him. I remembered how we tried to revive mom but in our hast almost lost are own lives. I remember the journey my brother and I were on trying to find the philosopher's stone. But as I look back on it, I come to see all the mistakes we made on the way. Was the philosopher's stone really worth finding? I ask myself that question every day. Our lives would have been different if we had just accepted the consequences for the mistake we made. Guilt filled me as I remember pushing my brother to follow and find a way to reverse the consequences. Like a fool he followed me, though he did not know that he was my drive that keep me searching. I remember the times on the journey when our neighbor and my metalist would come to "check up on us." I laugh a little to myself rubbing one side of my head as I thought of her and her temper. She could sure swing a wrench when she was mad. But there were tender minutes too. The way she fussed over how we did things. I could be in the middle of a fight and just as I contemplated the final blow I could hear my brother pleading with me not to do it but it was her voice and her word that stopped me. I would fight to the death like a cornered dog but it was she who would get me to stop anything with just the plea of my name. Though I may have been embarrassed when I felt her subtle caresses shying away, I secretly liked them. Still to this day those spots tingle with electric heat. Back then I was immature and selfish having a hard time understanding what I felt towards her but the more I lay and reminisce the more I realize how much I love her. She gave up so much for me and still I shunned her away kept her at a distance when all she tried to do was help. But even after all my stubbornness, anger, and lack of feelings she still stayed at my side. She always believed me and most importantly always believed in me. I want so badly to return and see her beautiful smile, and hear her heavenly laugh, but most of all I want to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. I realize by now it has been such a long time to keep someone waiting and I would understand if she found someone else. I just hope if she did he would treat her right, support her needs and make her the happiest woman on earth. My heart feels like it is being strangled, struggling to breath and my spirit feels heavy with grief as I think of someone else holding and caressing her. I try and cop a happy smile telling myself she deserves to be happy. That she shouldn't have to wait around for me to return; that is if I can return. The more I realize what I have said the more it sounds like what my father had done to my mother. My spirit is no longer grieving and my heart no longer struggling but a blinding rage fills me now. I will not allow her to die of longing as my mother did. I will return and set things right. I will accomplish what my father could not. I will be there to comfort and protect the one I love. I will arrive home before it is to late.

I couldn't rest anymore. I had to find a way home even if it killed me in the process. Rage still rushing through me I leaped from the bed and made my way towards the lab. I wouldn't sleep until I found the cursed wormhole. Very rarely do I become tempered anymore, I usually just brush off what others say but I am not angry at another not even my father but at myself. I reached the lab throwing open the door with more force than necessary as it slammed against the side wall. I stalked over to the chair adjacent to the telescope. I swivelled the chair around so it rested in front of the large extension. I place myself at the end sitting on the chair. I pier one eye through a small opening and my sight is magnified ten thousand fold. My vision travels through a cylinder tube that reached past the ceiling, until I come in contact with masses of stars. Adjusting the magnification of the telescope I can see further into the darkness of space. 

I have spent a better part of three days sitting under the scope analyzing every inch I can of the vase universe determined to find two black holes creating a tunnel. I have refused food, water and sleep only leaving the station when I must relieve myself. I have ignored the snickering's of my colleagues and never took into consideration of the teacher's suggestions or worry. My eyes are burning like the fires of hell trying to presway my mind to just close them for a few moments; I refuse. My anger fuse if close to igniting sending me into a fit of unsurprised rage, if one more persons makes a comment on my behave. Their snickering sounds like the chattering laughter of rats in the underground sewers. My eyes begin to twitch and my face is flushed with unreleased anger. I tear my eyes from the scope, ready to rip some heads off, but just before I went off I remembered something I just happened to see. I peered back into the telescope and looked around frantically for the object of my interest. Yes, there it was two black holes back to back. I just had to make sure there was a tunnel connecting them. I held my breath, the sounds faded away in the back ground to were I could only hear the slow drum roll of my heart. I focused in on the specific spot were the black holes appear. Slowly magnification by agonizing magnification they became more clear until I could distinctly see it. My mouth fell gaping to the floor, drool already beginning to pool at my feel. My eyes open wide the color completely faded, only the smallest speck of black visible. No words came to my mouth though thousands upon hundreds whizzed screaming for me to vocalize. It seems as though I stood there for eternity before the realization really kicked in. Before anyone could ask I bolted from my chair and burst out the doors as if the fiery whips of hell were cracking on my back. I relayed through the winding halls desperate to reach the teacher's study. I reached out to grab the handle of his study but could not bring myself to stop in time. I quickly turned the opposite direction but just then my clumsiness decided to show its giddy face. I stumbled over my own two feet falling flat on the floor skidding to a stop against one of the hall's wall. It was at that moment as I lay crumpled up along the wall slightly unconscious my teacher emerges.

"I told you that lack of sleep and food were not good for you." Kip stated at his student's attire.

I just looked at him dumb founded. Here I was going to tell him some important news and I get my self hurt in the process, and all he can say is I told you so. He couldn't have said something along the lines of: "Was there something important you wanted to tell me?", "What's your hurry?" Or even a little, "are you all right?" That would have been nice. I want to stay and brood for a while longer but I noticed him shaking his, getting ready to turn and walk away. I stumble to my feet in hast knowing I must tell him. My breathing is heavy as my run caches up with me. In my hoarse voice I scream "wait!" He turns and looks at me suspiciously. I say repeatedly breath after heaving breath "I found it", "I found it."

He looked like he had seen a ghost as his face paled, mouth moving and unable to speak a word. I take this moment to steady my breathing and regain my strength. When he is finally able to speak he speaks unsurely. 

"Are you sure?" He asked unsteadily.

My face went void of all emotion as it does most of the time when I turn serious. I only nodded once and we were both off to the lab as if the hounds of hell were on our heels. We reach the telescope and I look through it again to make sure I had not moved it in my hast. But thank the heavens my eyes locked on to the two portals that would lead us home soon. I moved aside and motioned for him to have a look. He haste took a seat in the chair and gazed up into the magnified universe. It took him all but a second before his first word escaped his mouth.

"By God…" He chocked out in a whisper.

He took his eye from deep space to refocus back to me a huge smile aborning his face. I smile back knowing the real reason we both are speechless. We are too busy fantasying what we are going to do first when we return home. He tore his gaze away from me returning once again to our key home. Once he was sure he was not dreaming he let out a laugh. I too began to laugh not believing it myself. We continued to chuckle lightly gaining volume each breath we took. We both sounded like paranoid mad men sitting tucked in against the padded wall rocking back and forth repetitively. The other colleagues had gathered around us, our strange behavior heightening their curiosity.

"Are you both ok?" One of the smaller men of the group asked.

The teacher and I both stopped laughing and turned to look at each other once again a wide grin spread across our faces and we burst out in laughter again, but this time at a more joyous chord. We took each other's hands and bounced up and down like school kids release for summer vacation. Our maturity level seemed to drop by at least ten fold by the expressions we received from the others in the room. Once we had settled the teacher approached the rest of the apprentices.

"I am sorry for the earlier actions. But I do have some very exciting new to announce. John here has discovered something important in his search." Kip paused contemplating.

The entire group were on tip toes ready to lean forward if he whispered. The teacher looked at all of us and smiled gently. I stood a few feet to the left side of him wondering what was keeping him. My excitement was coursing through my veins and if he didn't tell the group I was sure to blurt it out any minute.

"I am sorry I can't tell you anything." The teacher said apologetically.

The group collapsed to the floor in disbelief groaning in disappointment. My jaw looked as though it had unattached from my skull. Did Kip not believe what he saw? Was he being selfish? What is that bastard saying he can't tell them! My blood began to boil and steam was most likely visible I glared at the side of his face.

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you, was all I meant. John founded it so he should tell you the news." Kip raised his hands defensively waving them back and forth as if fending off butterflies.

I almost missed his statement as the steam kettles went off in my ears, but when he turned and smiled warmly at me my anger dissolved. I was shocked to say the least I was only his apprentice and he wanted me to approach my equals with this kind of information. I visibly gulped as all eyes turned expectantly toward me. I took one last glance at my teacher and he nodded. I returned to pier out over my colleagues prepared to drop the bomb.

"In the past three days I have been searching the solar system for two black hole connected by a tunnel. I hoped to find this so as we could test our theory of skipping to the fourth dimension. About two hours ago I believe I may have found that object. I confirmed it with our teacher, and as you could see from our earlier behavior, I have indeed found the back holes connected by a tunnel." I finished with a sort sigh.

I expected someone to say at least something, but I receive silence. I look back over to them, all frozen like steel frames waiting to be lifted. Eventually everyone came around and had a chance to gaze into the telescope to see for them selves if it were true of not. After recording the findings and location we held a celebration. I was to busy wrapped up in conversation and getting congratulations I missed observing Jake the man I suspected earlier phoning someone. Later that night I approached the teacher.

"Kip can I talk to you?" I said with my head cast downward.

"Sure Josh. Is something wrong?" The teacher asked with concern for his top student.

"Ya, I guess you can kind of say something is wrong." I scratched the back of my head as I thought how to word it properly.

"What is it?" His voice sounded almost desperate now.

"Well, I really hate to ask you this but…I would like to return to my father and tell him of the news and try to convince him to come. It would mean a lot to my brother if I could bring our father back too." I hated having to asks this right when things were going to get busy.

"Was that all you wanted? Of coarse you can leave. Don't worry about me, the rest of us will do fine." Kip said relief evident in his voice.

"Family is just as important as returning home. Because what is home without family?" The teacher smiled at me warmly.

"Ya, I guess your right. Thank you." I bowed respectfully and was turning to leave.

"But you have to do something for me first." Kip smiled playfully.

"I knew there was a catch." I stopped in my steps.

"Just promise me one thing….You'll come back safe and sound." The teacher extended his hand in the old law of binding one's word.

"Now that I can do. I promise I'll came back at least alive." I joked as I shook his hand sealing the deal.

"When will you leave?" He asked me expectantly.

"In the morning." I replied and turned to retire.

"John.." He relayed.

I stopped and turned to look at him from down the hall.

"Thanks." He smiled like a proud father to his son.

I smiled back just like a son who was congratulated by his father and nodded slowly. I then turned back around and walked quietly to my room. 

In the morning, there was a feast prepared wishing me the best of luck. Many of my colleagues were resentful to me for having to leave them in the dust. And other's understood my needing. I left quickly that morning after saying my good byes. I took one last look back at his house, we locked eyes and he nodded his reminder to our promise I in turn nodded back. I heaved my back over my shoulder and headed off along the same gravel road I had passed on four and a half years ago.

It took me nearly two months to locate my father. He was a high commanding officer now making decisions and leading his troops in hopes to stop the invading army. We discussed all I have research and I told him of the great news. I told him I had found the black holes connected by a tunnel. I told him we could go home. He smiled brightly at me saying I was a brilliant son. He said I had such possibility in my future as my determination showed through. He then respectfully declined. I was furious at him. He then told me that he could not just up and leave these people in the middle of their need. I knew he would say that and I understand but I still couldn't help but feel selfish. I clenched my fists together until the knuckles turned white, my body shook violently as I tried to keep the tears at bay. I eventually lost as a few streaked down my cheeks, they were more out of frustration than anything. He whipped the tears away promising once the crisis here was over he would return home too. He asked me to tell him everything on how to return. After I told him, I left the next morning hastily heading down the familiar path back to my destiny.

I arrived back the house in a little less than two months. As I neared the house I began to get an uneasy feeling him my stomach. I hurried along a little fast eventually breaking out into a run. Dust was still settling along the large house. The closer I got to the door the more damage I could see on the house. It looked as though a battle had broken out here sometime ago that day. I burst through the front door not even bothering to knock. What met me was horrid. Many of my old colleagues lay in different pieces, blood splattered the walls and even the ceilings. The floor looked like a lake of blood. Smeared blood of hand prints showed evidence of trying to escape but the attempts were futile. The smell of death was heavy in the room, my stomach wanted to vomit at the stench. I walked quietly towards the lab tying not to upset anything. I stared down a few times catching the lifeless stars of former friends they seemed as if they were accusing me. As I reached the lab I pushed the door open slowly just incase the enemy was still within the home. I gasped loudly. The lab was in complete shambles. Everything was over turned, broken, shattered, or missing. I did not go far into the lab I still had to find my teacher. I was beginning to panic. After seeing what happened to my colleagues, I can only guess what happened to him. I approached his study suddenly. I gasped the door knob firmly turning it left, I paused before I pushed it open. Finally, I gathered up enough courage to open the door.

I chocked back a sob at I saw the condition of the room inside. Blood smears were every where even on every book. I scanned frantically for the signs of Kip. I stepped further into the dimly light room, squinting my eyes as if they would help me see better in the darken room. The sounds of heavy strained breathing caught my attention. I swung around so fast my eyes had to take a few seconds to settle on the lump behind the door. I gasped when I grew closer and saw who it was. It was Kip, he was badly wounded in several different areas, he coughed painfully spitting up little amounts of blood. I kneeled down to him and asked him what happened. He just said I was right. Unwound his arms from around his front he produced a blood stained book. He looked up at me with a pained smile. I took the book from him glancing at it curiously. I again asked him what happened he gave me one work "Jake". I shot up as I recalled the suspicion I had on him before. Kip began to speak again and I leaned down closer as he strained to vocalize. 

"They took it…they took it…they left together in it…They entered.…passed through….fourth….dimension…They plan to…start a war…just like this…to gain…power." He clinched his teeth together as another searing pain shot through his battered body.

At first I didn't understand what he was saying but it eventually dawned on me. Jake and some other I didn't know had taken the rocket and passed through the wormhole back into the fourth dimension. I clenched my fists together in anger. How dare they try to destruct his home. 

"Hold on Kip. I am going to call for help." I realized I needed to get him to a hospital and soon. 

He nodded painfully slow and I rushed from the room for the phone. Luckily, they had not cut the phone cords. They wouldn't have to they butchered people to fast for anyone to come and help. I thought angerly. The police arrive with the ambulance and rushed Kip to the hospital in critical condition. It had been a long time since I missed alchemy but now I wish more than ever I could use it again. The police questioned my for a few hours about what occurred. I revealed all of what I found and even what Kip had told me. I was informed latter who the other people were that attacked my study. It was believed that one of them was the person who started the wars and the others were followers. They supposedly left one of their generals in charge while they were gone him name was Adolph Hitler. I nodded and left the station.

As I walked towards the house I began to realize that if they took the only rocket how was I supposed to reach the wormhole. I suddenly remembered Kip handing me the blood-stained book. I took it out of my pack and flipped through the pages. I stopped suddenly as I read a chapter about another rocket he had made in the basement. I slammed the book shut and stuffed it back into the back and raced off back to the house. I rounded the court yard and headed toward the cellar door. I reached it to find it still intact with heavy chains and a large lock keeping intruders out. It seems as though they had not noticed doors or of what lay beneath them. I looked around for a heavy object of break the lock with. After several agonizing minutes the lock finally broke, shattering in pieces. I pulled the chains off as fast as I could throwing the doors wide open. The room was dark, the air was stale and there in the middle of the room stood something covered my cloth. I reached for the near string to turn on the lights. I approached the cloth covered object hopefully, tugging at the edges causing the cloth to give way. Under the cloth stood a one piolet red and black rocket. I smiled widely knowing my return home was soon. I wasted no time preparing for launch, filling the fuel, testing all the gadgets and going over the steering in the book. By early morning I was ready to launch. I set the book aside on a far table in hope my father would find it. The flicked on certain switches and turned different colored knobs as the rocket began to come alive with power. I bowed my head once more saying a silent prayer for everyone dear to me here. I do regret not going to visit Kip in the hospital but I know one day I will see him again if he pulls through. I hit the large red button. The sounds of a powerful, flying, fire breathing, dragon sound from the engine as it starts to lift from the ground. It seemed slow at first but then it shot off like the speed of light crashing right through the roof of the house. Within minutes I was exiting the atmosphere of the land being covered by the darkness of space.

I set the coarse for the wormhole igniting the boosters as the rocket and I glided gently through space. Eventually, I arrive at he wormhole. My eyes widen at the sight of the black holes. Their massive compared to what I saw through the scope. I can see why the books considered the wormholes too unstable, they were just to gigantic to know what exactly might happen. I made my way towards the still hole to which I am to enter. I sat idly composing myself. I shook my fears from my mind and followed my heart. Throwing the boosters into full power I charged into the whole uncaring of the consequences.

Black surrounded me for what seemed like an eternity the ride was for the most part smooth though there was some turbulency. Slowly I began to see a white light at the end of the tunnel. I held my breath as the light became stronger, closer. There was a flash of brilliant blinding white light. I had to shut my eye for fear of being blinded. I open them cautiously. It seemed as though I was taking my fist look at life. I gazed at the light blue sky around me smiling to myself. I made it! I made it! I shouted in the cockpit. It was only then I realized I was heading straight for the ground below. My smile fell from my face as I laughed nervously, I had forgotten to go over the landing part of the book. 

Some how I managed to crash land the rocket without any damage to me. I hoped out of the cramped space as analyzed the damage to the craft. It was totaled. There was absolutely no way it could fly again let alone be fixed properly. I looked around me slowly taking in ever sight. The green grass below my feet the dirt road winding over small hills and a running river several yards away from the dirt road. The sounds of water, and birds filled my ears. The sent of blooming flowers and the feel of the wind swirled around me. I was home at last. I ran towards the familiar river. I gaze upon my self my true self, my hair, eyes and body were back to normal though older. Though my metal arm was missing. I guess it was true that you could not take any adjustments from one bodily form. I laughed loudly was my worries washed away I felt like kid again. I ran down the familiar dirt road to the house were I left my memories. I walked up to the porch and knocked with out hesitation. I could hear an elderly woman shuffling slowly towards the door. Nanna. I thought warmly. As she reached the door and opened it she stared.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nanna, it's me. Don't you recognize me?" I laughed lightly seeing her expression change.

"Edward?" She questioned as realization dawn on her as she gazed over my body her eyes resting at my missing arm.

"Yes it's me. I am finally home." I sigh it had been such a long time since anyone but my dad called me by my name.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for the first chapter just a basic history and physics lesson really. Let me know what you think...As for the fist person thing, I am not sure it I'll keep it but I do know each chapter that tells about what that character has been doing over the past five years will be in first person. Until next time! Please read and review. I f I do not get enough reviews I will think that its not that great of a sequel and will stop writing it. Oh, before I forget..I know the beginning saying is incorrect I did this at work and didn't have to quot with me at the moment. When I revise it I will change it so bare with me! 


	2. Memories

"My, my Edward, look at you. I almost didn't recognize you. You must have grown at least 7 inches since I last saw you. Five years has done you well. You've turned out quite handsomely." Granny Pinako stated looking over the matured man before her.

"Thanks. I was hoping for a growth spurt sooner or later." Edward replied as he scratched the back of his head slightly blushing at the comments.

"Please come in lets have a seat; there is much to discuss." Grandma Pinako said ushering him into the living room.

"Yes, there is. I have been gone for at least five years now; so much must have happened while I was away." Ed implied taking a seat comfortably on the couch.

"Many changes have happened sine your disappearance, but let me bring us some drinks first." Pinako suggested heading off for the kitchen adjacent to the room.

Ed just nodded at the retreating back of his adopted grandmother. He peered around the room noticing not much change in the house. The old rocking chair still remained in the corner but now a layer of fine dust graced its art full design. The wooden floors were all intact but they seemed to be missing their usual gleam. He frowned a little at this. Winry always kept the house sparkling clean; she'd have a spasm if she had found a trace of dust anywhere.

Memories of his past started to reel through his golden amber eyes. In his earlier years he and his brother would come over and play with Winry and her puppy right in the middle of this wooden floor. After their mother died this house became like their home. He remembered how he and Al would sit up late into the night sprawled out on the slick floor studying alchemy by the light produced from the fire within the mantel. The fireplace now looked lifeless and cold.

Edward leaned up against the arm of the couch a small smile curving the edge of his face. His more recent memories of the house started to materialize. Small clips of Winry fixing his automail arm in the very spot he sat now. The empty room seemed melt away back into the years before he left. He could almost feel the warmth of her body next to his, uncounsously he reached for his metal arm but instead of running his hand across the smoothly crafted metal he was met with air. He frowned slightly as he went and put his hand a top his left shoulder.

'My brother lost his life to return both my right arm, and left leg. I've lost part of what he gave his life unselfishly for. He will think me ungrateful for his deed. I knew what would happen if I tried to bring him back just as we did with our mother. I was prepared to sacrifice my own life to save him. The arm was a small price to pay to have my brother returned. As the older brother it is my duty, my responsibility to protect him at any cost.' Ed bowed his head slightly hiding his eyes beneath his bangs. His lips pressed together firmly creating a thin line below his nose. His face held controlled anger as he thought to himself.

'I hope Winry is still making and fixing automails. I am going to need a new arm.' He thought on a lighter note as his lips curled up into a light smile at the thought of her name.

"Looks like your going to need a new automail arm." Grandma Pinako finally said making known her presence had returned to the room once again.

Edward visibly jumped at hearing a sudden voice ring out in the room disturbing his thoughts. A ruby hue crept from his neck to his cheeks. Grandma Pinako would skin him alive if she knew who manly consisted of his thoughts.

Pinako had returned to the living room just as quickly as she had left. She arrived back into the room to find Ed deep in thought. She had called out to him several times but received no physical response indicating he heard her. She watched him closely. He was showing so many different emotions; so quickly it was hard to identify each one. Laughter, contentment, sorrow, anger, guilt, remorse, pride, and there it was love and longing. She smiled knowingly for it was the same expression her granddaughter had when she thought fondly of the "Full Metal Alchemist."

"Yea, I guess I'll be needing a new arm. The one I had in my dimension was not able to pass through to here." He sighed loudly.

"I was hoping Winry was still making automail. Is she?" Ed asked a little excitedly.

"Ah, no, not as much as she used too." Pinako said disappointingly.

"I see…The house feels different now. How long has Winry been gone?" Edward said depressingly.

"So, you've noticed the spark missing from this old place too. She's been gone at least two and a half years now. Her, the baby and Roze all up and moved to central." Pinako explained.

"Oh…Why didn't you go with them?" Ed started but suddenly realized that grandma had said something along the lines of a child living with Winry.

"WHAT BABY!?" Ed choked out in shock.

"No, no…Not Winry's but the child Roze had when you saved her." Pinako chuckled a little to herself knowingly.

She knew Edward would catch on to the word sooner or later. She had purposely said baby after Winry to see if her suspicions were true. And, indeed they were. She knew Winry had feelings for Edward that ran deeper than friends did, but Ed on the other hand was always so hard to read. His reaction though to this statement just told of the feelings he held for her granddaughter. She would be happy for them when the time came. He was a good boy and so far has turned out to be a great man.

"Why'd she move to Central?" Ed asked once his heart stopped pounding in his chest.

"After you vanished, Winry spent most of her time looking for you. When ever anyone mentioned your name or when he or she placed recognition of you in central it pushed her harder to keep looking. She would cry herself to sleep at night not wanting to believe you were dead. She missed you dearly Edward. One day we received a call from central it was President Mustang himself. He had recently come across some interesting documents that may have information on what exactly happened to you. With out hesitation she packed her bags and closed down the shop. Roze agreed to go with her partly because she blamed herself for what happened to you and Al. So they left two and a half years ago to central in their search for answers and a possible solution. Mustang got them jobs as secretaries for the state." Pinako said finishing what became of her granddaughter.

"I hate making her cry. She always said she'd hate to do office work. And I sure as hell don't know why Roze blames herself; it was not her fault. It was my choice that I did what I did!" Edward replied visibly shaking with anger.

"But they did it because of you. Don't you see, you mean a lot to them, so they are willing to be unselfish and give up the things they love in order to help. Winry has waited so long to see and hear from you again, not to mention Al." Pinako scolded the young man before her.

"My brother…Is he alright? Did he get his body back? I never got a chance to see him before I left." Ed asked snapping his head up to peer at Pinako's face, his eyes full of worry and hope.

"Yes, he did. He is completely back to normal. Although, when you re revived him, his body had not aged. He was back into his 10-year-old body again instead of being 15 like he should have. He has just now reached that age were you I assume are 21 now. One other thing that is suprising, he has no memory of the journey you boys were on. He can only remember up until you boys tried to revive your mother, even then he does not know the outcome of the situation." Pinako finished still puzzled as to why.

"That's good. I had hope he would not regain his memories. It was my fault he ended up loosing his body. He should not have to have nightmares of the things we saw back then. But where is he now?" Ed was proud he was able to restore his brother to his body once again and with out the horrid memories.

"He has vowed to learn alchemy in order to return you to this era. He is back with your sensei, relearning all he has forgotten in the alchemy ways." Pinako answered.

"Why would that fool vow to bring me back when he knows the consequences?" Ed stated as his anger rose toward his brother.

"Oh, calm yourself Edward. He is doing the same foolish thing you did." Pinako scolded Ed.

"That was different! It was my fault and my responsibility to make sure my brother was alive and safe!" Edward shouted back angrily

"With no regard to yourself you foolish boy! Not thinking about how it would effect the ones that love you!" Pinako raised her voice to the childish man.

"Again it was my fault my responsibility. I knew of the consequences and was fully prepared to take them on. As for people who love me I have none, all I had was Al." Edward seethed at the old hag.

"That's were your wrong you stubborn boy! The only reason Al vowed to learn alchemy that day was because of the person that misses you the most. He saw how hurt Winry was, when she found out you were missing most likely pursued dead. He couldn't take seeing her so miserable and heart broken all the time. He couldn't take hearing her at night sweeping in her room until she fell asleep or seeing the spark gone within her eyes. She was one of them that loved you, moron. What about the rest of us, you don't think we all love you. Your sensei, her husband, or me, Mustang, Hawkeye, Roze, or the many other people you touch the lives of. We were all affected in one way or another when you vanished." Grandma Pinako finished quietly.

Edward stood there speechless for a moment. He hadn't realized so many people cared. He had not even thought once about any of them before he sacrificed himself. He had not even thought of the consequence of his sacrifices toward others. It must seem as though he were being a selfish brat. He had especially not thought about Winry when he went through with it. He rushed into the deed without a seconds thought all caught up in the heat of the moment. Hurting her was the farthest thing from his mind, he would never mean too purposely harm her in such a way. Especial since he felt the same way towards her.

"Does she really love me?" His voice was but a cracked whisper.

"Of course she does, you would have to be blind not to see it. Even your brother knew she held no lover feelings toward him but she did for you." Grandma Pinako replied a little shocked, at the tone Edward had spoken in.

"I'm sorry…So sorry…" Ed fell to his knees hunched over visibly raked with unvocalized sobs.

It was only on rare occasions that Edward let his shields dropped surcoming to the pain he felt in side. And now Pinako was baring whiteness to such an event. He supported his body weight leaning on his left arm. His head hung lowly in shame; eyes squeezed tightly shut trying to regain control of the pain he felt. A few wet spots were visibly seen splattered on the wooden floor below the unprotected man.

"I know you are…Edward. I know." Pinako said cautiously trying to comfort the young man before her.

A while after Edward had calmed down he and grandma Pinako discussed the major events that followed in the years he had been gone. He also told her of the dimension to which he came from. He explained in detail what he had been studying and who his teacher was 'Kip.' He told her of his discovery of the wormhole and the rocket built to fly through space. He told her he was unable to use alchemy in the dimension and told her how his appreance and even name had changed as well as his fathers. He told her many that lived in that dimension once lived here as well. Pinako seemed to grasp most of the information Edward spoke of nodding frequently in response.

"The only thing I don't understand is to why the enemy would come here. I mean a lot of people can use alchemy, which includes the military. A few men wouldn't stand a change of taking control here." Edward sat puzzled by their actions.

"Perhaps there is something or someone here that can give them power. You said yourself you seemed to recognize on of the betrayers. Perhaps they too are from here and are alchemists as well." Pinako gave her suggestions as to why for she to be optimistic as to what a few people could do against an army.

"I'll just have to locate them and find out what their up to and if need be…" Edward clenched his fist in front of him tightly. There was no way he could allow someone to ruin this place like they had the other.

"Oh, be calm Ed. You just arrived and you're all ready set to go off on another goose chase and leave everyone again. Just wait a few moments you never know what they are going to do. Besides, do you even think you can still use alchemy? It's been over five years since you tried it." Pinako pointed out indicating his missing right arm.

"Oh, by the way grandma do yea think you could make me an automail arm? I promise I will pay you back as soon as I can." He asked sheepishly. He had forgotten to see if he could still use alchemy or not. It was true it had been a long time, he himself even wondered if he could still wheeled it.

"No." Grandma Pinako stated quickly.

"WHAT! Why not?" Ed screeched like a child.

"You didn't let me finish boy. I won't make you one because Winry has already made one for you. It's the best she had ever designed. She made it a few years ago incase you returned. It was something she could do to remember you. She put all her heart and soul into making it." Pinako said proudly going to fetch the metal arm.

"Wow!" was all he could say. She brought out one of the best looking automail arms he had ever seen.

"Yes, it is indeed wonderfully crafted. She found a new way to bend and melt a few different metals together. This produced a metal stronger than steel but yet flexible and light at the same time. No amount of pressure can brake it, no bullet can pierce it, and not fire hot enough to melt it." Pinako described all the qualities of the arm.

"She made this for me?" Edward asked dumfoundedly gawking at the arm.

"Yes, just for you. No one else even knows of its existence. She never made another automail from the same material." Pinako pointed out.

"Though, it looks as thought I'll have to add an extension to it. She designed it for your smaller body." Pinako said as she measured the length of his real arm.

"Small body…" Ed began to fume.

"Oh, hush! Now take off your shirt so I can measure the proper length I will need." Pinako scolded him as his childhood antics began to rise.

"Fine." Edward grumbled to himself as he lifted off his shirt.

Grandma Pinako realized soon after his shirt was off that he would need another surgery so the arm could attach to his nerve endings again. She remembered doing that same surgery to him when he was a young boy. The surgery its self is excruciatingly painful. Even as a young boy he handled it exceptionally well. Most grown men screamed in agony unable to bear the pain but Edward on the other hand never once screamed bloody murder; though, it had taken him some extra time to recover. She cringed at having to put the poor boy through it once again.

"Is something wrong granny?" Edward asked concerned when he noticed her staring at his missing arm uneasily.

"No, nothing Ed. I was only thinking about something." Pinako replied sullenly.

"Ed?" Pinako began to give him the news.

"Yes?" Ed answered back curiously.

"You're going to need another surgery so that the arm can reconnect with the nerve endings." Pinako stated bluntly.

"Oh, yes I know." Edward said knowingly.

"Then you know how painful it will again." Pinako added.

"Yes, I know, but there is nothing I can do about it. I need it. And I am prepared to take the consequences." Ed bowed his head respectfully.

"Alright then. Are you ready to begin the operation?" Pinako sighed showing her discomfort with having to do the surgery on him once again.

"Yes." Edward simply stated as he headed off in the direction of the old operating room.

Three excruciating hours passed as the surgery went on. Edward had to bite his lip several times from crying out in extreme pain. It felt as though he where being burnt alive piece by piece. He had faded in and out of concousness several times throughout the procedure. Pinako had debated on stopping on several occasions but Edward said other wise. The surgery was longer and more painful than it originally should have been do to the fact it was not a recent wound. Pinako had to cut through scared tissue as well as re-grown mussels and tendons in the shoulder to place the metal frame that would hold and connect the automail arm to his right shoulder nerve endings. By the time the procedure was complete five hours had passed away and both he and Grandma Pinako where covered by his blood. Edward sat, slightly leaning over his knees panting heavily, sweat pouring from his body. His body still racked with involuntary twitches from such a painful event.

"You must rest now Edward. Your body has been through enough shock today. You need to regain your strength for tomorrow, for you have lost must blood. I am surprised you held up so well most men aren't even conscious anymore let alone be able to move. Though, I shouldn't be surprised, you have after all had this done once before when you were young." Pinako praised the half-conscious young man before her.

Edward only nodded unable to speak. Grandma Pinako helped him lay in a more comfortable position on the bed. Once he lay flat on his back he began to slip into unconsciousness, half welcoming the forced sleep.


End file.
